powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Telekinesis
'' For a gallery of examples for Telekinesis, see here. The power to manipulate objects with the mind. Also Called * Mind-Over-Matter * Mind Power * Object Manipulation * PK * Psychokinesis * TK Capabilities User can influence/manipulate/move matter with their mind. Telekinesis is one of the basis of many superpowers that are based on "controlling/manipulating", and may evolve to the point that a Telekinetic can control anything at a subatomic level. Applications "Psychokinesis" is an umbrella term for any ability that involves using the mind to influence/manipulate/move matter/objects. Basic level * Binding: to keep object/being from moving. * Levitation: to lift an object, e.g. raising a pitcher several inches into the air. * Psionic Strength: to augment the user's physical strength, e.g.punching through a steel wall. *Telekinetic Bullets: to project telekinetic energy or objects as bullets. * Telekinetic Choking: to strangle others. * Telekinetic Maneuver: to alter an object's directional course, e.g. changing what number a dice lands on or deflect an opponent attack. * Telekinetic Grip: to grasp an object firmly in place, e.g. keeping the tides from washing a friend away. * Telekinetic Pull/Push: to pull objects towards the user or to push objects away from the user, e.g. yanking a book off a shelf or sliding a cup across a table. Advanced level * Homing Effect: to make any object automatically follow, home in and lock onto its target or targets until it hits them. * Elemental Manipulation: alternate the natural elements of existence at a sub-molecular level. * Molecular Manipulation: to manipulate matter and energy at molecular level. ** Motion Manipulation: guide or shift directional vectors through direct molecular motion manipulation. ** Property Manipulation: change the physical and chemical properties. ** Self-Molecular Manipulation: to manipulate self at molecular level. ** Transmutation: ability of changing molecules turning anything into most anything else. * Motor-Skill Manipulation: to manipulate the movement of others. * Object Manipulation: to alter an object's inner workings, e.g. unlocking a door. ** Intuitive Aptitude: to learn how an object work by taking it apart and putting back together. * Spatial Sense: to "see" one's surroundings using telekinesis, e.g. sensing a target from a distance. * Telekinetic Blast: emit telekinetic energy to make blast that destroys anything in the user's path. * Telekinetic Compression: to crush an object, e.g. squeezing a chair into a ball. * Telekinetic Destruction: to make an object explode, e.g. blowing up a table. * Telekinetically Enhanced Condition: To use telekinesis to enhance the user's condition. * Telekinetic Flight: to use telekinesis to fly. * Telekinetic Constructs: to create objects, weapons and creatures out of telekinetic energy. * Unarmed Weapon Wielding: to use weapons without touching them. Master level * Dimensional Travel: to bend the very fabric of dimensional barriers, allowing travel through wormholes or teleportation-like movement. * Atomic Manipulation/Energy Manipulation: to control matter and energy at the atomic levels. e.g. rearranging atoms and controlling energy. ** Chemistry Manipulation: by directly applying change to the sub-molecular bonds. ** Cosmological Force Manipulation: bend the very energies of the universe via thought alone. ** Energy Absorption/Conversion: to absorb and convert energy. ** Matter Manipulation: change the very nature of physical nature of substance. ** Self-Atomic Manipulation: to manipulate self at atomic level. * Neural Impulse Manipulation: to redirect the electrical signals between the brain and nerves, achieving control over thoughts, feelings, and movement of a body. ** Mental Manipulation: by controlling the electrical signals in the brain. ** Reanimation: to reanimate corpses. * Organic Manipulation: to manipulate organic matter. ** Age Shifting: by manipulating the cells through telekinesis, could potentially achieve Immortality. ** Telekinetic Regeneration: to regenerate one's own cells via telekinetic manipulation or gathering telekinetic energy to do so, e.g. using telekinesis to induce molecular/biological manipulation. * Psionic Explosion: to create and discharge a destructive psychic energy across a wide range. * Remote Telekinesis: to manipulate matter that is not within the user's location, e.g. controlling a rock 2000 miles away. * Vibration Emission: to emit a powerful vibration strong enough to make objects shatter'', i.e. sonic boom. * Weather Manipulation: to manipulate the weather, e.g. create lightning storms. Ultimate level * Fundamental Forces Manipulation: to manipulate the fundamental forces of the universe. * Particle Manipulation: to manipulate matter at the basest of levels. ** Particle Energy Manipulation: to manipulate particle energy. * Reality Warping: to manipulate reality by bending quantum strings in a localized area. * Space-Time Manipulation: to manipulate and distort the space-time continuum. * Subatomic Manipulation/Energy Manipulation: to control matter and energy at subatomic levels. ** Self-Subatomic Manipulation: to manipulate self at sub-atomic level. * Universal Force Manipulation: to manipulate both the physical and esoteric forces of the universe. Techniques * Deflation: to make objects to deflate. * Telekinetic Combat: to utilize telekinesis in combination of physical combat. * Telekinetic Cutting: to use telekinesis to cut things. Variations *Ballistic Telekinesis: where the user causes any nearby objects to be moved around the user at high speeds, explode or to be propelled away from the user at high speeds without conscious effort from the user of the power. *Elemental Matter Manipulation: using certain elements that have the potential to manipulate objects' movements (such as electromagnetism, gravity, and air). *Lessen: where the user can lessen an outside force dew to the physical body, (such as bullets, etc) *Tactile Telekinesis: where the user has to be in physical contact with an object to be able to move it telekinetically. Other uses include focusing it inward increasing ones physical traits, while simulating Invulnerability via skin-layer Barrier by surrounding the body in a field of psychokinetic force. *Telekinetic Aura: to use aura to telekinetically move objects/subjects. **Vector Manipulation: user creates telekinetic energy appendages to move the object, giving it vector, making it easier to move and more effective than normal telekinesis. *Telekinetic Force Manipulation: specialized variation concentrate on simple but (extremely) strong TK Force itself. *Telekinetic Teleportation: as well as manipulating objects, user can teleport them/themselves by telekinetically altering/folding the fabric of space. Associations * Omnikinesis * Psionic Manipulation Limitations * May only be capable of moving objects they could physically move. * May not be able to manipulate magic-based matters/energies. * Psychic strength may be proportional to user's capacity, meaning an opponent with physical strength stronger than the user's mental strength may break free, or even be immune to the ability altogether. * May be able to move only the objects that they can see. * May be unable to move certain objects, or move only certain objects. * Psychic Energy Absorption can negate this power. * Could be ineffective against those who control themselves at fundamental levels. Known Users ''See Also: Mind Over Matter Comic Cartoon Manga/Anime Film Television Video Game Book Known Objects *Mystic Amulet (Gravity Falls) *Ruby of Ramses (Xiaolin Showdown) *Rooster Talisman (Jackie Chan Adventures) Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Mental Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Psychic Powers Category:Common Powers